


Slow and Steady

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Greedvy, Monster Envy, Other, Relationship AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a peek into the complexity of a relationship between two sins.





	Slow and Steady

Greed the Avaricious sat with Envy on his lap, rubbing their back gently, making small circles. Homunculi didn't need massages, but they were no less appreciated. Envy's hand traced his jawline, stopping at his neck. Greed closed his eyes, focusing on the touches. When they stopped, Greed looked up at Envy, eager for more touches. He was always touch-starved. 

"What?" Envy snapped.

 "I wanted to know why you stopped, sweetheart." Greed implored, running his hand over their leg. He craved more.

"I'm not sure how much I can give you. You can't give me anything anyway, you're  _Greed._ " Envy's expression twisted into something sour as they spoke. This seemed to be coming from nowhere. Their voice trembled a tad, and it was clear they weren't talking about touching. They were spooked by something.

"I don't think you can handle me, the _real_ me." 

"What do you mean, 'handle' you? I love you as you are."

"Oh yeah? Do you think you could love _this?!"_

Envy hopped off Greed's lap and gave them both a good distance. Their body expanded, limbs extending from seeming nowhere, their smooth pale skin now green and alien from what Greed had on his lap a moment before. They towered over Greed with clusters of trapped human souls surfaced over their body, crying out. They all moved and cried on their own, Envy's giant body being their host. Envy looked down at Greed with no expression. 

"How do you feel now, wise-guy? Still think you want to be with a fucking monster like _me?!"_

Envy's voice boomed. Greed stood up and analyzed some of the tormented souls dripping from Envy's body, tracing the facial features with his fingers. Despite Envy's true form - the ugliness of jealousy - Greed thought there was a certain beauty to them and he still desired them. And he did not want to lose something that belonged to him. He was the only one that seemed to understand, or try to understand, Envy. This included the entire package - their fits of rage, the reoccurring nightmares, their fragile ego, fear of replacement, and crying when they didn't think anyone was around. Greed knew that despite the wall they built up for themself for protection, the reality was that they were still fragile. Envy had warned beforehand that they had a lot of baggage and could only offer so much to the relationship. But they could still make it work, couldn't they?

Envy yanked themself away from Greed's hand.

Fear swept over Greed. He was going to lose Envy. 

When they were together, they forgot about everything terrible about the world for a short while. Past conversations with Envy raced through Greed's head. He said he would make them feel as wanted as a precious gem. But Envy would always worry about being replaced. 

Greed knew they could make this work, but both of them needed to be patient and trusting. He needed Envy's trust that while there would be rough patches, it would be okay because they would support each other rather than trying to fix each other's problems. 

"Slow and steady, my sweet." Greed reminded them gently. 

Envy lowered their body to the ground, a large exhale escaping their nostrils. Greed walked over to Envy's face and kissed their nose, and he swore that they blushed a bit. 

"What if-"

"Shhhh..."

Greed assured them and walked over to their neck where their hair draped. He didn't want this to spiral or for them to feel spooked and run away, so he tried to reassure them without words that everything was okay. They both needed to be gentle, patient, slow and steady. Greed began combing through their hair with his fingers, appreciating how silky it was. He leaned against Envy with his full weight, breathing in their scent as he stroked their hair. He left small kisses on their neck. Envy's eyes were closed and the tension in their body was fading.

Greed heard a faint purring as he continued to stroke their hair, relaxing them.

"Nothing has changed the way I feel about you."

"Huh?" Envy shifted.

"Y'know... you always say you're a monster, you can't truly open up to anyone, you're sad and suicidal, you say you've done terrible things, and your true self is 'ugly'. But this,"

Greed ran his hand along Envy's cheek, and he felt it heat up. 

"This has not changed the way I feel about you. I've done bad things too. But those things don't define us. It's how we handle things that define us. And how I'm handling things now is caring about you." 

 Envy went silent, and then they started to shrink back down to their average humanoid appearance. They shifted uncomfortably, arms crossed. They looked down at their feet. This was the first real kindness they received. They wanted to cry and babble on about everything awful they had done and why Greed would regret this and how they would just end up hurting him, but they didn't say anything. Their throat tightened up as they tried to force the tears away. 

"Now you're just being weird. Stop it." They mumbled. This was their way of apologizing. Greed pulled them into a hug. One arm pulled them in close with a hand on their back while the other stroked their hair as Envy rested their head on his chest.

"Slow and steady, sweetheart."

"Yeah..." They muttered into his chest.

It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came from a more personal part of my life. Decided to make it into Greedvy.


End file.
